


unresolved feelings

by hoodieszn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, friends that act like lovers, i can probs continue it but didnt know how, missing jisung ig, still dont know how to tag, unresolved feelilngs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: jisung is just the barista who knows his best friends order by heart. he also happens to be the reason why she can make it through the day with out pulling her hair out. she loves him a lot but she doesn't know how to say it. even though the two already act like a couple, she just doesn't want to ruin how things are by making that step forward.





	unresolved feelings

She already knew the day was going to be shit. She had made the mistake of drinking the previous night, maybe a little too much. No thanks to her stubborn, creep of a boss who insisted on her drinking past her limit. 

Now she had to go back to that hell hole of a workplace where all her coworkers did was gossip about each other. She stopped by the place she knew would brighten up her day. The small coffee shop only a few doors down from her work was her safe haven. 

She smiled as she walked into the shop, the strong aroma of coffee taking over her senses. The regulars there gave her a friendly smile as she walked passed them to go order. There he was, effortlessly beautiful smile, his cute smile and soft eyes that turned into little crescents whenever he laughed.

“What’s up nerd,” she greeted with a playful smile. 

He laughed, those little crescents showing up, “I'm guessing you want the usual?” 

She waited patiently until jisung brought her the drink she usually ordered, “thanks for waiting. I’ll see you later, looser.”

Her coworkers ignored her good mornings as she made her way to her desk. The day would be going by slow as per usual. Her boss came in too cheerful for 8am on a tuesday, “Good morning, everyone!”

He made his way to her and smirked, “how is our favorite employee doing this morning?”

She cringed as moved her chair to the side to avoid the older man, “i’m doing ok, sir. Thank you.”

“well if there is anything I can do to make your day better let me know,” he placed his hand on her bare thigh. 

A coworker came up to the two of them, causing her boss to retract his hand, “boss, I need you to sign some paperwork.”

Just as she expected, the day dragged on and the only thing she looked forward to was the fact that she would be meeting up with jisung to go get food after work. The thought of seeing her best friends face and the bomb food that awaited them brought a smile to her face. 

She had a skip in her step as she made her way out of the building and into the street outside, the fresh air kissing her arms and face. Just like this morning she waited for the cute barista, all her excitement soon evaporated as she was met by her boss.

“What are you doing out here in the cold?” 

“I’m waiting for someone,” she said dryly. 

“Right,” he started, “Ms. Kim, if you wanted to meet me outside of work, you could have just asked. You are my favorite employee, you know that right,” he gripped her arm tightly. 

She tried to budge, but he wouldn’t let go, “sir, can you- my arm, it hurts.” 

“What’s going on here?” a voice asked. 

The commotion stopped and she looked to see who it was. There stood jisung, hands in his pockets, “ajusshi, i don’t know who you are, but can you take your hands off my girlfriend before I call the cops?” 

He laughed, “looked here kid, it’s not what it looks like. I just wanted to make sure my best employee gets home safe.” 

Jisung approached the two and she noticed her boss visibly flinch. He gently held her hand in his, “thank you for the concern ajusshi. She will be getting home with me just fine. No need to worry any longer.”

The pair silently walked hand in hand the rest of the way home. They decided to eat out another day, “you had a rough day, haven’t you?” 

She shook her head, “it wasn’t the worst, but seeing you definitely made it better.” 

He gave her hand a squeeze, “you don’t mean that. All I did was help you out a little. Is your boss usually like that?” 

“No, not with me at least,” she explained, “but he can get really creepy with the other female workers.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, “let’s just get you home.”


End file.
